Onyx Guard
The Onyx Guard was an elite special operations unit in the Coalition of Ordered Governments army that operated at the sole discretion of the Chairman before vanishing into COG files and vaguely recalled memories, when the unit was transferred to Azura to help defend the people who were there and the resources the COG had on the island. The Onyx Guard was an elite unit that had its own air wing, tank battalions and troop regiments that were capable of fighting on the frontlines and behind-enemy-lines. As such, they were not the only special operations unit in the COG Armed Forces, the other one being the 26 RTI Special Tactics Group.Gears of War: The Slab Unit History Trained in the Onyx Guard Academy of Halvo Bay, they were a mysterious and deadly unit, The Onyx Guard tended to utilize predominantly black armor and equipment to symbolize their name, however they did carry the standard issue COG Armaments, i.e. the Lancer and Gnasher and utilized completely black King Ravens as transportation. After Emergence Day and several years of waging war against the Locust, they were thought to have been wiped out alongside many other units.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 90 In reality, they were relocated to Azura to protect the social elite and key scientists of the COG.Gears of War 3 There, they were finally wiped out to the last man when the Locust invaded the island. Destruction of Halvo Bay The Onyx Guard played a key role in defending the city of Halvo Bay when it was besieged by the Locust Horde. The Onyx Guard Academy was also attacked when the Locust invaded. The Guards were later present at the courthouse providing security for the trial of Kilo Squad while fighting the Locust across the city. Battle of Ephyra After learning of the Locust assault on Ephyra, Cpt.Paul Dury along with a team of Onyx Guards, went to Haldane Hall to pick up Professor Adam Fenix, when they arrived at the scene they found Adam buried in some rubble, Paul Dury ordered some of his men to retrieve him and ordered Jerge to inspect the house for any vital information regarding Adam's research and told him to make sure he checked the basement, which housed a secret laboratory. After the mission to Haldane Hall, Adam was injected with a sedative and taken to Azura. Evacuation of Ilima During the Evacuation of Ilima a decade after Emergence Day, the Locust attacked the city, led by General RAAM. Upon learning of this, Chairman Richard Prescott ordered the Onyx Guard to deploy into the city to try and kill RAAM.RAAM's Shadow: Darkness Spreads Members of the Onyx Guard located RAAM and his bodyguards protecting a Tremor. Dozens of Onyx Guard Gears dropped in around RAAM from the surrounding buildings and a King Raven, including two in Silverbacks. However, they were all slaughtered by RAAM and his bodyguards, and were unable to prevent another Seeder from being summoned.RAAM's Shadow: Under the Shadow Other Onyx Guards engaged the Locust throughout the city.RAAM's Shadow: Kryllstorm .]] First Battle of Azura The Onyx Guard were responsible for the defense of Azura during the Locust attack. Despite their best efforts, the remaining Onyx Guards were slaughtered, and the island fell to the control of the Locust. Cpl.Rivera and Lowe, two Onyx Guards that took part in the defense of Azura, were assigned to protect Chairman Richard Prescott and came to be known as the "Onyx Guard rejects" by Damon Baird.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 79 However, they later joined the Onyx Guard, and were the last two surviving members of the unit until their deaths on board the ''CNV Sovereign ''by Lambent forces.Gears of War 3: Anchored Known Members *Col.Ezra Loomis *Cpt.Paul Dury *Cpt.D. Jones *1Lt.B. Clarkson *1Lt.T. Carlson *1Lt.T. Loomis *2Lt.R. Wood *WO1.G. Valera *Cpl.Rivera *Spc.S. Dascher *Spc.S. Katyal *Pvt.K. Barrick *Pvt.S. Mograbi *Cdt.Sofia Hendrik *Jerge *Lowe Known Squads *Black-Four *Red Squad Behind the Scenes *In ''Gears of War 3's Beast mode, fifteen members of the Onyx Guard are led by Richard Prescott in the twelfth and final wave against the player-controlled Locust Horde.Tips for Kicking COG Ass in Gears of War 3’s Beast Mode - Kotaku In game they are stronger then the regular Hero characters, taking an average of three shots from the Gnasher in close range to down, once they are downed they can only be killed using execution rules. On Insane difficulty they will automatically revive if they are DBNO (down but not out) long enough, they can also use a Vulcan by themselves without a second person to hold the ammo box (strangely enough whenever they are holding one it does not have an ammo box). *The Stim-Gas Grenade and the Beacon Grenade are part of the powerful arsenal of the COG’s elite Onyx Guard unit.Jim Brown Q&A *The Onyx Guard share similar traits with the Imperial Storm Commandos from the Star Wars universe. *In multiplayer the Onyx Guard is voiced by Brian Bloom. *In Gears of War: Judgment multiplayer Female Onyx Guard is voiced by Courtenay Taylor. Multiplayer *An anonymous Onyx Guard is one of three characters included in the Horde Command Pack for Gears of War 3. *In Horde and Beast modes, upgrading a Decoy fortification to its highest level creates an Onyx Guard armed with a Gnasher who will fight at your side against the Locust. *In Gears of War: Judgment purchasing the VIP Pass gives you access to Onyx Guard and Female Onyx Guard in multiplayer. References Category:COG Category:COG military units Category:COG Special Forces units Category:Onyx Guard